At present, there is no method available for the manufacture of accurately measured lengthy pipes of great diameter in one working step. Similarly, accurately measured, thick-walled pipes to be used as rolls must be manufactured in a plurality of working steps, such as welding and lathing of the pipe. In the presently known methods, the manufacture of pipes of accurate diameters is complicated, e.g. due to inner stresses in pipe blanks; internal or external machining of pipes of accurately measured diameters results in deformations.